Dein wahres Ich
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Der alte Hut konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden, wohin mit Harry Potter. Hatte er das Problem früher schon einmal?


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich immer noch der guten JK Rowling. Für das Turnier muss ich sie mir mal kurz ausleihen. Vielleicht gebe ich sie nach der zweiten Aufgabe wieder zurück ... obwohl sie gerade anfangen, mir zu gefallen Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Schreiberei.

Mein kleiner Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb in einem kleinen aber feinen Archiv. Wir hatten nichts außer einem Bild. Tisch, Hut, Phiole und noch ein wenig mehr - und die armen Autoren sollten was daraus basteln. Hier nun, was ich daraus machte:

~~o0o~~

Godric Gryffindor blätterte die Seite des Buches um und seufzte leise, als lautes Kindergeschrei durch das Fenster zu ihm hereindrang. Er hob den Kopf und sah in den Wipfel der alten Eiche. "So haben wir uns das wohl nicht vorgestellt, Esmeralda", sprach er leise zu der grauen Eule, die auf einem der Äste saß. Das Tier drehte den Kopf hin und her. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte sie ihren Besitzer genau verstanden. "Nicht einmal hier oben im Turm hat man mehr seine Ruhe vor ihnen." Die Eule schwieg und Godric Gryffindor fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, wie seine Freunde und er bloß auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen waren. "Eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer", schimpfte er leise vor sich hin.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, mein Junge", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Godric verzog das Gesicht, hob den Kopf und musterte den Mann in dem Porträt. "Und ausgerechnet mit dem Sohn vom alten Slytherin." Die Gestalt in dem Bild schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann nicht gut gehen." Godric seufzte leise.

"Er ist anders als Horatio Slytherin", widersprach er schließlich dem Abbild seines Vaters. "Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde." Godric musste schmunzeln. "Er hat einen guten Kern", schob er noch hinterher. "Du wirst es schon noch sehen." Der Mann in dem Porträt schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich schließlich ab. Godric lachte leise. In diesem Punkt würden sie sich wohl nie einig werden.

Schließlich seufzte er leise, warf seiner Eule einen letzten Blick zu und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Buch widmen, als die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall aufgerissen wurde und gegen die Wand schlug. Godric sprang auf, drehte sich um und stieß mit dem Knie gegen den Hocker. Der Hocker wackelte bedrohlich, bevor er schließlich umfiel. "Merlin, Salazar!", fluchte Godric leise. Mit seiner Hand rieb er über das geschundene Knie. "Du hast mich erschreckt!" Er hob den Blick und sah seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an. "Ist etwas passiert?" Ihm war der verärgerte Gesichtsausdruck des hageren Mannes nicht entgangen.

"Das ist passiert", blaffte Salazar Slytherin seinen Freund an und fuchtelte mit einem Hut vor dessen Gesicht herum. Godric zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und holte tief Luft. Doch Salazar ließ ihm keine Chance. "Mit dem Hut stimmt etwas nicht", fuhr er fort. Das Stück Stoff kam Godrics Nase näher als diesem lieb war. Der kräftige Mann mit den braunen Haaren trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Salazar. Wir haben ihn doch bereits gemeinsam ausprobiert. Er hat bei zwanzig Schülern genau so entschieden, wie auch wir bereits zuvor für sie entschieden hatten." Salazar, statt zu antworten, trat einen Schritt vor und schob den Freund unsanft zur Seite. Er legte den Hut auf den Tisch, ohne das aufgeschlagene Buch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Was genau tust du da, Salazar?" Godric beobachtete das Treiben seines Freundes und Kollegen skeptisch.

"Der Hut macht Fehler und ich beabsichtige, die Ursache dafür zu finden", murmelte der angesprochene Magier. "Vermutlich hast du ihn verhext. Oder es war Rowena. Vielleicht auch ihr beide gemeinsam." Salazar schob den Hut von rechts nach links und wieder ein kleines Stück nach rechts. Schließlich schien er zufrieden.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Salazar!" Godric Gryffindor lachte. "Hörst du dir selber eigentlich zu? Wenn ja, dann wüsstest du vielleicht, was für einen Unsinn du …" Er hielt inne und starrte auf eine Phiole, die sein Freund in diesem Moment aus der Tasche seines Umhanges gezogen hatte. Godric hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Salazars Arm. "Denk' gar nicht erst daran, den Hut mit deinem Gebräu zu überschütten", versuchte er ihn aufzuhalten, als Salazar bereits dabei war, die Phiole zu entkorken. Godric schob sich unsanft zwischen Salazar und den Tisch.

"Warum sollte ich es nicht tun, Godric? Hast du etwas zu verbergen?" Die blauen Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Du solltest besser zur Seite treten." Salazar versuchte, sich an dem Freund vorbeizuschieben. "Ich habe diesen Trank noch nie an einem Zauberer ausprobiert", drohte er unverhohlen. "Dem Muggel ist er auf jeden Fall nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. Madame Pitelle ist allerdings überzeugt, dass er sich schnell erholen wird." Godric sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. Doch das Zucken in den Mundwinkeln des anderen Mannes machte ihm schnell klar, dass sein Freund ihn nur wieder hatte ärgern wollen. Godric schnaubte verächtlich.

"Mit deinen Scherzen redest du dich noch mal um Kopf und Kragen, Salazar. Irgendwann wird dich jemand ernst nehmen und wirklich glauben, du hättest etwas gegen Muggel." Er stemmte sich gegen die Hand des Freundes, der immer noch versuchte, ihn zur Seite zu schieben. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich werde dich erst in die Nähe des Hutes lassen, wenn du das Zeug wieder eingepackt hast."

Salazar Slytherin betrachtete die Phiole in seiner Hand und schaute über Godrics Schulter hinweg auf den Hut. Vor dem Fenster schuhute die Eule, als wolle sie ihren Besitzer vor dem nächsten Zug des schlanken Mannes warnen.

"Der Kerl da in dem Bild sieht irgendwie seltsam aus", sagte Salazar plötzlich und ohne jeden Zusammenhang. Godric Gryffindor schien einen kurzen Moment irritiert und musterte den anderen Mann. Schließlich schnaubte er verächtlich.

"Der Kerl, wie du ihn nennst, ist mein Vater. Und ich finde, er hat ein wenig mehr Respekt verdient", erwiderte er nach einer Pause. Unwillkürlich sah er zu dem Porträt an der Wand. Die Ähnlichkeit ließ wenig Zweifel an der Verwandtschaft. "Und ich kann nicht finden, dass er seltsam …" Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, wurde er unsanft zur Seite geschoben. Ein kurzer Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hatte völlig ausgereicht. "Du hinterhältiger …" Verzweifelt sah er zu, wie Salazar Slytherin den Hut mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit überschüttete. "Was um alles in der Welt, willst du damit bezwecken?", fragte er schließlich hilflos. Es gab nichts, was er in diesem Moment tun konnte. Nun konnte er nur noch abwarten und zusehen. Vielleicht würde der Trank den Hut ja nicht völlig zerstören.

"Wenn du mir zugehört hättest, Godric, dann müsstest du jetzt keine überflüssigen Fragen stellen. Ich hab dir bereits erklärt, was ich zu tun gedenke." Ohne den Blick von dem Hut zu lassen, verkorkte er die halbvolle Phiole und stellte sie auf den Fußboden unter den Tisch. "Mit dem Hut ist etwas nicht in Ordnung und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist." Godric schüttelte den Kopf und bückte sich nach der Phiole. "Die solltest du lieber dort stehen lassen", hielt Salazar ihn auf. "Es ist besser, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe ist." Godric hielt inne, drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu dem Hut. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Gerade wollte er nach der Phiole greifen, als ein gleißendes Licht ihn beinahe blendete. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und sah zu Salazar. Der Blick des Magiers war auf den Hut gerichtet und er schien nicht weniger erstaunt von dem, was gerade passierte, als Godric selber es war. "Verdammt", murmelte Salazar leise. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Dabei war ich mir so sicher." Einen Augenblick später war das Licht verschwunden.

"Merlin sei dir gnädig, wenn du ihn mit deinem Gepansche zerstört hast." Godric griff nach dem Hut, bevor Salazar eine Chance hatte, ihn davon abzuhalten. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Stoff von allen Seiten, fuhr mit den Fingern darüber und roch sogar daran. Der Hut sah genauso aus, wie er immer ausgesehen hatte. Er roch auch wie immer. Keine Spur von dem seltsamen Gebräu, das der andere Magier darüber geschüttet hatte.

"Du hast, wie so oft, keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Godric Gryffindor." Salazar nahm ihm den Hut aus der Hand. "Und die hohe Kunst der Tränkekunde wirst du ohnehin nie begreifen." Auch er drehte den Hut hin und her, sichtlich unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. "Ich habe deinem wertvollen Hut keine Faser gekrümmt. Ich habe ihn nur von eventuellen Flüchen befreien wollen, mit denen er seit gestern Abend belegt sein konnte."

"Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Salazar. Niemand hat etwas mit dem Hut gemacht." Godric seufzte laut hörbar. Es war immer das Gleiche mit seinem Freund. Salazar Slytherin war und blieb ein Dickkopf. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war es schwer, ihn wieder davon abzubringen. "Nenne mir doch bitte einen guten Grund, warum wir es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen sollten!" Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Was weiß ich, was in euren Köpfen vor sich geht", erwiderte er. "Aber das weiße Licht hat es ja leider bestätigt." Er sah in das Innere des Hutes. "Er war nicht verflucht. Zumindest nicht mehr als schon zuvor", murmelte er nachdenklich. Er drehte den Hut hin und her. "Dennoch", setzte er erneut an. "Mit dem Hut ist etwas nicht in Ordnung."

"Salazar!" Godric verlor langsam die Geduld mit dem Freund. "Würdest du mir jetzt endlich erzählen, was passiert ist", forderte er Salazar auf. "Warum glaubst du, dass der Hut verhext ist? Und wer steckt deiner Meinung nach dahinter?" Godric versuchte, den Hut an sich zu nehmen. Es stand zu befürchten, dass der Versuch mit dem Trank nur der Anfang gewesen war. Godric hatte zu viel Arbeit in den Hut gesteckt. Er war nicht bereit dabei zuzusehen, wie Salazar ihn zerstörte.

"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß, Godric." Salazar ließ sich den Hut nicht so einfach aus der Hand nehmen. "Ich weiß nur, dass der Hut vorhin nicht richtig funktioniert hat." Misstrauisch beäugte er das Kleidungsstück ein letztes Mal. Dann setzte er ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf seinen Kopf. "Das dämliche Stück wollte mich doch vorhin tatsächlich nach ..."

"GRYFFINDOR", rief der Hut laut und das Gesicht von Salazar Slytherin verlor auch das letzte Bisschen an Farbe.

Mit einer wütenden Bewegung riss Salazar Slytherin sich den Hut vom Kopf und starrte das Stück Stoff an, bevor er den Hut zu Boden warf. "Da hast du deinen Beweis!", zischte er laut, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem kleinen Raum.

Godric Gryffindor schaute auf den Hut und fing an zu lachen. "Die anderen mögen dir dein Schauspiel abnehmen, Salazar", sprach er leise in die Leere. "Doch den Hut kannst du scheinbar ebenso wenig täuschen wie mich." Und mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg, seinen Freund zu suchen, bevor dieser noch wehrlose Schüler ins nächste Jahrtausend hexte.


End file.
